<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>诅咒 by Photiniaaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014804">诅咒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa'>Photiniaaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Redemption, Witch Curses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photiniaaaaa/pseuds/Photiniaaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>半藏被诅咒了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>诅咒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>清晨四点，这座城市经过近整夜的狂欢，直至现在满城的灯火才熄灭了大半。<br/>  半藏裹着一身的凉意回到安全屋，将门狠狠带上。“哐当”一声，力道之大连玄关处的小鞋柜都忍不住原地颤抖起来，声音在空无一人的屋中不断碰撞回响，渐渐消逝。<br/>  男人靠在门板上，像是刚刚经历了什么惊心动魄的事情，身子还在不停地颤抖。<br/>  他身上有几处挂了彩，但一路匆忙赶回来伤口处渗出的血珠早早结成了血痂。数分钟后，男人凌乱的呼吸渐渐均匀起来，他这才得了空档低头看向手中一直捏着的东西——那是一根羽毛，灰褐色的羽片上均匀缀着由浅渐浓的斑纹，看上去就是寻常雀鸟的飞羽。<br/>  男人盯着那普通的羽毛半晌不做声，眼神尖锐得似是要把它盯穿。<br/>  “麻雀……”短短一个词，在他的齿舌间翻滚了数次，喉咙深处带出一团若有似无的叹息，抽干了他身体最后一丝力气。<br/>  胸腔里那颗干瘪的心似乎又重新跳动了起来，每一下都疼得他呼吸困难。<br/>  刚刚在花村，天知道他废了多大力气去稳定心中马上就要溢出的情绪，随着时间的推移这种情绪愈加强烈，他只知道自己现在迫切需要一个发泄口，不然他很快就会崩溃。<br/>  半藏揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，把手中的雀羽放在一边，卸下全身的装备，翻出药箱用还在微颤的手给自己简单收拾了一下。<br/>   接着，他打开囤着冰镇啤酒的冰箱，从里面拎出一提来摆在桌面。<br/>  拉开易拉罐环，咔哒，雪白而丰富的泡沫顿时溢到满手都是。半藏嘴唇贴着罐口仰起脑袋，喉结上下滚动，冰凉的啤酒顺着食道流下。一罐啤酒，被他一口气喝完。<br/>   然后，一听接着又是一听，男人毫不节制，像灌水一样往自己肚子里灌着啤酒，来不及咽下的酒液划出一道晶莹的水痕从他唇边流下，打湿了领口一小块布料。<br/>  酒精让半藏的皮肤迅速开始泛红，他的眼神逐渐涣散，喝酒的动作也渐渐缓下来。<br/>  “唔……”三罐喝完，这还不够，他又提起不离身的酒葫芦，往嘴里大口灌着清酒，“真怪……”喝完，他砸了砸嘴回味那股混在一起的奇怪味道，嘟囔了一句。<br/>  今天一天，半藏都在忙着回村祭拜的事，几乎没怎么吃饭，刚刚又意外地打了一场架，肚子已经饿到没有知觉，他现在在试图用酒填饱自己的肚子。<br/>  酒水下肚，泛出一股生吞冰块似的冷意，刺得他胃部一抽。<br/>  这么多年，男人一直酒量处在一个中等程度，没吃饭还混着两种酒一起喝，他很快就醉了。<br/>  酒劲上头，半藏眼前的东西开始出现重影，脑子里那些乱七八糟的东西被酒给一并冲散了，心里也稍微舒坦了些许。<br/>  喉结上下滚动数下，半藏打了个泛着酸气的酒嗝，他站起身，强撑着意志，指挥自己的身体走向床那边。尽管他努力维持着平衡，两脚却不怎么听使唤，带着身子跌跌撞撞地一路磕到不少家具。<br/>   好不容易磨蹭到床边，男人的小腿一碰到床垫就软了下来，整个身子像被抽掉骨头似的摔倒在单人床上，他脑袋埋进枕头中，直接不省人事。<br/>  还剩一半酒的易拉罐在他起身的时候被碰倒了，半藏完全没有在意这些，铁罐涌着液体一路滚到了地上，“哐”一声摔开了一大滩水渍。<br/>  很快，屋中只剩下男人均匀的呼吸声。<br/>  窗外几根半秃的树杈支棱着玻璃，然后忽然像是有一阵风刮过，树枝抵着玻璃蹭得沙沙作响，但又很快恢复了平静。月光渐斜渐暗，夜幕此时变得极黑，只有遥远的地平钱上隐隐泛出鱼肚白。<br/>  半藏沉沉地睡去，平日里紧锁的眉头此时反而皱得更紧了。<br/>✨<br/>  十几年来，浅野家为岛田付出良多，渐渐成为这个军火帝国中不可忽视的支柱。家主岛田宗次郎把这些一一看在眼里。<br/>  为巩固岛田根基，经过长久的深思熟虑，宗次郎最终下令让刚满二十岁的长子半藏迎娶浅野家的小姐。<br/>  在饭桌上听到这个消息时，源氏夹到一半的饭菜停到了空中。<br/>  宗次郎的话如同一响在二少主耳边炸开的爆竹，轰得他脑中空白，双耳嗡嗡作响。他瞪大了眼睛扭头望着家父，只是后者没再出声一心用餐，他又看向了坐在自己身旁的哥哥。<br/>  半藏安安静静咀嚼着饭菜，脸上什么变化，仿佛父亲话中要娶浅野家小姐的主角是别人一般。<br/>  源氏一双筷子举得太久，夹住的食物全掉在了桌上。半藏偏头正好看见，他拧起眉头，用自己的筷子碰了碰源氏的，然后从对方的碟子里夹起一大块鱼肉放进他的碗中，轻轻说了一句：<br/>  “好好吃饭。”<br/>  才十七岁的二少主收回视线，瞪着自己饭碗里的肉出神。几分钟后他才回过神来，机械地夹起肉塞进嘴里。秋刀鱼味道很好，口感紧实咸淡适中，但在源氏嘴里味如嚼蜡。<br/>  饭后，半藏想下午找源氏聊一聊，却到处找不到人，半路上还被父亲叫了去。<br/>  半藏来到家主的办公室门前，敲门而入。<br/>  现任家主坐在书案后捧着一杯浓茶，他透过杯上层层的雾气望向长子。<br/>  “父亲。”半藏在案前站定，他低着头，轻声说道。<br/>  “嗯，我把你叫来，是想知道你还有没有问题。”他停顿一下，啜了一口杯中茶水，“婚礼的事你不必过于上心，我都替你安排好了。”<br/>  “什么？”听到这，半藏一愣。他自己的终身大事，为何叫他别放在心上？<br/>  “你没必要知道细节，走吧。”<br/>  “可是我跟……”少主皱起眉头，张嘴刚欲说话。<br/>  “走！”宗次郎顿时不耐烦起来，语气强势不容拒绝，杯中的茶水泛起波澜，升腾的茶雾都被他急促的气息吹散片刻。<br/>  “……”半藏被喝住，表情由惊诧转为阴沉。他不再做声，转身默默离去。<br/>  半藏被父亲这么一吼，找弟弟的事情也忘记了，他把自己关在屋中晚饭时候才出现。<br/>  正如宗次郎所说的，婚礼的筹备阶段半藏一点都没有参与，全凭家主掌控，他要做的只是出面让裁缝量一下身围尺寸订做衣裳。<br/>  这让少主隐隐觉得有些不安，看着周围人有条不紊地为婚礼做着准备，他感到十分茫然。家族的重担还未彻底落在他的肩上，凭空出现的新的束缚却马上就要拷牢他的手脚，甚至连一丝喘息的时间都没有给他留下。<br/>  源氏不认为哥哥是那种会任由父亲摆弄自己人生的人，起码这回不是。他曾私下里找过半藏，问他这是不是他所希望的未来，一辈子都被家族束缚，最后变成父亲那样的人？<br/>  不，当然不是！半藏的心拧了一下，内心深处大吼着否认，喉咙里却发不出一点声音，他的双手紧握成拳搭在膝上微微颤抖。<br/>  半藏曾把父亲当作偶像。只是随着时间的推移，他渐渐发现，那个高大身影脚下的土地原来浸透了别人的鲜血和绝望。<br/>  “这是建立伟大的帝国时必须的牺牲。”宗次郎是这么跟他说的，”现在的你，还是过于感情用事。”<br/>  半藏只记得那时候父亲眼中的冰冷……从那时开始，他心中的父亲形象就已经崩坏坍塌了。那时的他觉得，一定还有比无情和冷血更好的治理家族的办法，只是他鼓起勇气努力向父亲表达自己内心想法的时候，却被后者一个巴掌打断，只得到一句“太幼稚了”的评价和半边被扇得发麻的脸颊。<br/>  那时以后，在再也不会对父亲的安排表现出任何异议，活得像个玩偶。<br/>  他的犹豫和无言被源氏当做了默认，弟弟眼中顿时盛满了失望。<br/>  真好笑，他的大哥怎么可能会忤逆父亲。源氏在内心嘲笑着自己，几秒钟前他居然还对半藏的反应抱有一丝期待。<br/>  二少主沉默了，脸上的表情逐渐消失。他站起身迅速离开了房间，丝毫没有注意到身后半藏脸上的痛苦和那只伸出来试图挽留他的手。<br/>  从那以后，源氏几乎没再怎么和半藏说过话。每当半藏想要和弟弟好好谈一谈时，后者早已不知所踪。<br/>  婚礼前一晚，源氏不知什么原因和宗次郎大闹了一场，然后他被锁在自己的房间里关禁闭反思。<br/>  半藏觉得这可能正是他想要的。<br/>  岛田家有一间专门供奉龙神的房间。岛田的祖辈相信，家族的强大离不开龙神的庇佑，一切重大事项他们都会向龙神请示，而半藏的婚礼就在那里举行，由宗次郎主持。<br/>  这种家族式的婚礼并没有想象中那样过程繁复，但两家人都对此极其重视，也精心筹备了很久。<br/>  婚礼那天，家里所有的佣人都在脚不停歇地干活。凌晨3点才勉强入睡的半藏没休息多久就被叫了起来，洗漱沐浴，换上婚礼服装，折腾一番到达婚礼现场。<br/>  奇怪的是，待所有嘉宾全部到达，新娘依旧没有出现。<br/>  半藏觉得有些不对劲，他正要去找父亲询问清楚，回头却发现身为主持人的宗次郎不知什么时候不见了。<br/>  没过多久，去接新娘的几位亲朋空手而来，显然他们并没有在浅野家中找到新娘，从他们的话语中了解到，新娘家大门紧闭，但门前已经挂起了白灯笼，敲门也无人应答。<br/>  浅野家的主人今日早早就来到婚礼现场，对女儿的去向毫无头绪，他皱起眉头和下人交谈着什么。<br/>  半藏站在所有宾客的面前，一动不动，大家都在谈论新娘迟到这件事，几乎没人注意稍感不安的他。<br/>  “砰！”一声刺耳的枪响打破气氛，紧接着不远处就传来了嘉宾们惊恐的叫喊声，半藏一惊，发现浅野家的主人头部中枪，浑身抽搐着倒在了温热的血泊中。<br/>  这声枪响像是某种开始的信号，岛田的人从各种地方冒了出来，他们手里握着枪，对着嘉宾们毫不留情地开枪射击。<br/>  供奉神龛的屋前瞬间变成一片炼狱，人们中枪倒下，伤口处流出的鲜血慢慢向外蔓延，渗进地下，土壤中带上抹不去的血腥气。<br/>  有个嘉宾在情急之中扑向了半藏，他满面狰狞，攥着半藏一只袖子把他扯了个趔趄，似是想用他的身体抵挡子弹，却瞬间被子弹射穿了头颅。<br/>  “呃！”那人揪着半藏的衣服，不可思议的表情定格在脸上，布满血丝的眼睛圆睁得几乎要从眼眶中脱落，血混着浅色的脑浆从额头上的血窟窿中流了下来，在他还未彻底倒下之前，后背又中了数枪。<br/>  对方的血飞溅到半藏的脸颊上，很轻，很热，简直比樱花瓣的触感还要温柔。<br/>  半藏像个人偶似的呆立在原地，那具还带着活人温度的尸体歪斜地倒在他的身上。血浸入他黑色的羽织，把他袖上的双龙家纹都染成了鲜红的颜色，布料无法吸收的液体顺着袖口滴答滴答砸在脚边，溅开一朵血花。<br/>  半藏感受到胸口抵着的那具尸体，脑中一片空白，呆滞得像个人偶。<br/>  忽然，他意识到，婚礼原来只是宗次郎设下的一个圈套，而他也只是这场戏中的一位演员。<br/>  眨眼间，最后一声叫喊随着枪响结束了，宾客们都已经没了声息。这些持枪者迅速组织起来，收拾神龛房间前的阶梯和那一小片空地，木台阶上的血被一桶桶水稀释成粉红色，再被他们布吸收擦拭掉，地板上干净如初；浸了血的土壤被挖开，挖出深处的新土和其他地方运过来的土壤掺杂着覆盖在表面，压实，平整得看不出一丝血迹。<br/>  尸体们被悉数移走，一个人快步走到怔愣的半藏面前单膝跪下，对他说：“家主正在前厅等待您过去”。<br/>  话传入耳，少主浑身一震，如梦初醒。他机械地对那人点了点头，一步一顿地走到了前厅。<br/>  宗次郎双臂交叠在胸前，臂弯处夹着一把刀，他立在前厅不知等待了半藏多久。看到半藏后，细细打量了他的脸颊和衣裳，吐出一句：“真是慢啊。”<br/>  半藏望着父亲，抬手胡乱抹掉脸上的脏污，颤声问道：“为什么……”<br/>  “浅野背地里算计我，和海外的势力勾结让我损失不小，这是代价。”宗次郎语气很平静。<br/>  说着，他把手中的刀递给半藏。<br/>  “不过还是跑掉了一个新娘。你去把新娘找到，杀了她。”<br/>✨<br/>  中午的阳光热得煎熬，光线透过玻璃窗照在人身上就如同一团火焰在肌肤上跳舞。<br/>  半藏艰难地睁开眼，宿醉让他眼球后方连着整个脑子都疼得要命。他慢慢撑起身，在床沿坐稳，一只手扶着头，发出几声痛苦的低吟。<br/>  他坐着缓了几分钟，深呼吸试图让自己清醒些。接着，他像是被什么东西呛到了似的，忽然开始咳嗽，“咳咳！咳咳咳……”<br/>  估计是睡觉时受了凉，他的嗓子现在又哑又疼，咳得虽然不凶，可声响大得吓人，动静像是要把肺咳出来似的。<br/>  半藏觉得自己的脑子都快被咳成浆糊了，浑身还热得发烫。他从床头柜拿出一瓶止疼片拧开合着水吃下一粒。吃完药，喝完一杯水，他站起身来，开始收拾乱成一团的屋子。<br/>  昨晚撒在地板上的酒水几乎干透了，地上只留下一片模糊的水渍，呈现出让人生疑的淡黄色。要不是半藏知道那滩痕迹那是酒渍，不然他差点就以为自己昨晚喝大之后直接原地失禁了。<br/>  和易拉罐一起扔进垃圾桶的还有囤积许久的外卖包装，半藏把这一大堆生活垃圾分好类，每一类的垃圾袋都被塞得鼓鼓囊囊，系上结放在玄关处准备出门顺手扔掉。<br/>  靠在玄关小柜子处的箭袋倒了，里面的箭矢撒了一地，半藏把箭收拢放回袋中，直起腰的时候余光扫到了那根静静躺在小柜子上的雀羽。轻盈的雀羽被男人动作带起的一阵小风扇得移了移位置，却并未从柜子边缘掉下来。<br/>  这根羽毛勾起的回忆，仿佛吸水暴涨的海绵一般瞬间挤满男人的整个思维，耳边隐约还有熟悉的嗓音在不停地呼唤着他的名字。昨晚被强压下的情绪此时此刻如泉水一般喷涌而出，几乎要冲散他的理智。<br/>  半藏觉得自己的脑袋痛得要炸开，心脏砰砰跳个不停，身体也止不住地抖。<br/>  他发抖的手指勾不住箭袋的背带，箭袋掉在地上，箭矢又一次四散满地。男人眼前直冒白星，差点失去平衡一脚踩在箭堆上。他一手扶住墙一手抵着额头慢慢在玄关处坐了下来，用一种保护自己的方式搂住双膝把脑袋埋进臂弯之间的空档里。<br/>  “呃，不……”他的声音微若蚊鸣，手指插进发丝中狠狠揪着自己的头发，努力想要把脑中的声音赶走。<br/>  空荡荡的安全屋里只能听见男人自己的喘息声。<br/>  他不知道自己以这样的姿势究竟保持了多久，直到止痛药开始发挥作用，头痛缓解，男人才缓过劲来慢慢站起。<br/>  他的衣服已经被汗水浸透了了，布料粘在身上很不舒服。<br/>  “呼……”男人缓缓吐出一口气，如释重负。<br/>  半藏没有想过要在这里待上很久，这间屋子本来就是为每年祭拜而准备的，昨晚发生的事情让他每年的坚持都变成笑话，他也失去再次回到花村的理由了。<br/>  屋子整理完毕，男人又吞了几片止痛药，迅速收拾好他不多的行李，逃出了这间安全屋。<br/>  他没有带走那根雀羽，只是把它留在了窗台上。窗户玻璃向外敞开着，阳光洒进屋内摊成一片温暖的形状。风刮过，窗台的雀羽被卷到半空，还未飞至多远，一道黑影闪过，雀羽就凭空消失了。<br/>✨<br/>  半藏手上带着未干的血迹，他似乎是忘记了这一点，抹完之后的脸蛋反而变得更脏了。<br/>  “把新娘杀了。”宗次郎用淡淡的语气重复，手依旧保持在将刀递给半藏的样子。<br/>  半藏的呼吸不自觉加重。他低下头没说话，十指攥成拳头指甲深深陷进肉中，力道大得几乎要把掌心掐出血来。<br/>  内心深处的拒绝和骨子里对宗次郎的畏惧像两只彼此纠缠不休的猛兽，谁也打不过谁。<br/>  他抬眼望进父亲深不见底的眼睛，发现自己读不出宗次郎眼底一丝的情绪。彻骨的寒冷从脚底窜至全身，他无法抑制地浑身一抖，惧从心生。<br/>  ……<br/>  道路上行人熙攘，一身是血拿着刀上街未免太过引人注目，半藏不得已改为从屋顶行进。<br/>  岛田和浅野家相隔不远，十分钟就到了。<br/>  浅野家门户紧闭，门口挂着白灯笼，宅内空无一人但是异常凌乱，像是被闯进来的贼翻了个遍。<br/>  半藏从房檐轻巧跃下，除了布料的摩擦，他在落地时几乎没有发出声音。<br/>  浅野的宅邸相比起岛田家稍小，中间的庭院上横系一根长长的晾衣绳，洗好的干净衣裳几乎把晾衣绳挂满了，下方的盆中只剩下一件浅绿色的衣服还没来得及晾，衣服耷拉在盆子的边缘，沾了些地上的灰土。<br/>  院内摆着一些常见的生活用具和几箱被撞倒的早已积灰的旧物品，少了只胳膊的毛绒玩具从箱子里摔出来，仰过脑袋用纽扣眼睛望着半藏。<br/>  将庭院和里屋隔开的门早就烂成了碎片，一眼望去，屋内乱作一团，电器家具都被破坏，家具内柔软的填充物掉了满地。<br/>  半藏向里屋走去，鞋踏在地板上发出吱扭的声响。他走入几步，注意到脚边地面上落了几滴血点，再往前又有几滴。痕迹星星点点一直蜿蜒至壁柜门后，他俯下身发现壁柜门缝下有血迹被潦草擦拭的痕迹。<br/>  柜门打开，里面赫然塞着一具四肢扭曲的尸体，尸体腿上缠着匕首鞘，极大概率是宗次郎早些派来的人，在新娘迟到后宗次郎派他来查探情况。<br/>  没了门的阻碍，尸体失去了一半支撑，慢慢摔到半藏面前，发出“咚”的一声巨响，男人皱起眉头后退几步，发出厌恶的声音。<br/>  几乎是同时，一只手忽然从后伸出捂住了半藏的嘴，差点让他失去重心摔倒。<br/>  那只手上沾满了温热的血液，湿润的手指挤开他的嘴唇还试图往口腔伸入，长而尖锐的指甲直接划破了他的脸颊。半藏尝到了血的味道，腥甜的液体中泛着奇怪的浓浓的苦味。<br/>  “喔……”男人有些慌，反手握着刀鞘向后狠狠一刺，接着挥起刀强扭过身子冲背后横砍过去。对手反应过人，立刻松开手，后撤，与半藏拉开了距离，让他扑了个空。<br/>  半藏迅速把嘴里的液体啐出来，却还是无法避免地咽下了小部分。他略显狼狈地擦干净嘴边的液体，抬眼去看袭击者。<br/>  那人的模样他一点都不陌生，分明就是迟迟没在婚礼上出现的新娘，半藏的未婚妻，浅野杏。<br/>  半藏小时候见过她几面，印象中是个乖巧漂亮的女孩，非常粘着她的母亲，最喜欢扑进母亲的怀里撒娇。<br/>  可现在的她，似乎完全变成了另一个人。她发丝凌乱，脸上挂着画了一半的妆容，身上穿着的绿色外套皱皱巴巴，里面套着件沾染血迹的睡袍。她双足赤裸，模样活像一个疯子。<br/>  除了脸，她露在外面的肌肤没有一寸不是红色的，尤其是手，那双手像是在血中反复浸泡后拿出来似的，指尖还往下滴答着液体。<br/>  “你吃到了，对不对？”浅野杏眼中带着一丝癫狂，她兴奋地问。<br/>  “你做了什么？”半藏皱起眉头，厉声喝道。<br/>  浅野杏脸色一变，表情狰狞起来：“问问你们自己做了什么！魔鬼！”<br/>  听到这，半藏想起了不久前地狱般的场景。他喉咙发胀，说不出一句话来。<br/>  “我们为岛田效忠十几载，到头来还是被你们背叛，得到个这样的结果。”浅野杏的视线透过额前零碎的发丝直直盯着半藏，“而你，比我们还要愚蠢！为了得到那个岛田老头的肯定，真是不惜一切代价。但直到现在，你又做成了什么？充其量是只指哪咬哪的狗……不过，有了这个，我憎恨的岛田很快就会死掉了。”<br/>  她露出一个美丽的笑容，慢慢举起双手向半藏展示自己的手掌心。她的手心正中被某种尖锐物体扎得血肉模糊，红黑色的血窟窿排列弯曲形成了一个诡异的图案，半藏从来没有见过。<br/>  “那是什么？”<br/>  “和鬼做的交易，一个诅咒。”浅野杏随意地翻看掌心手背，勾起唇角，似乎是十分的满意，“听说你有个小三岁的弟弟。”<br/>  半藏浑身一震，将刀柄握得更紧了，“你想做什么？！”<br/>  “一份有关爱情的’祝福‘罢了。”浅野杏笑眯眯地眨了眨眼睛，“我用性命诅咒，你会被自己血脉相连的弟弟爱上，你的家族会因为这段乱伦的情感彻底分崩离析。”<br/>  半藏的表情逐渐转为惊恐，脸色苍白得跟死人差不多，不知是不是因为刚刚吞下的血，他的嗓子现在火辣辣地疼着。<br/>  “只有我或你弟弟的死亡才能解除诅咒，但是……”说到这，她停顿了一下，“你永远也找不到我。”<br/>  “不相信的话，就来试试看。”说完，浅野杏笑着打了个清脆的响指。<br/>  一股寒意窜过全身，连背部的汗毛都竖了起来，响指声未了，半藏眼前瞬间只剩一片黑暗。“什么——”失明和凭空传来的剧烈头痛让他一下子就慌了。<br/>  “唔！”颈部被人砍了一记手刀，男人摔倒在地，陷入昏迷。</p><p>  热，灼人的热度催醒了昏睡的半藏。<br/>  半藏不知道自己昏迷了多久，他精神恍惚，意识还没彻底清醒。耳边远远地传来了几声呼唤，那声音越来越清晰，他甚至还在以为这只是个略显真实的梦，直到皮肤被火舌狠狠燎了一下，真切的灼痛感让他猛地睁开了双眼。<br/>  “哥！咳！咳咳……”眼前的人，是源氏，他神情焦急，脸颊已经被烟熏黑了好几处。<br/>  源氏在赶过来之前，浅野家已经冒起滚滚黑烟了，赤红的火苗窜得都比屋顶高。他用最快的速度赶过来，一下找到了被火焰包围，处于昏迷中的半藏。<br/>  他试着叫了半藏几声，后者没什么反应，自己反而吸进好几口呛人的灰烬和热气。<br/>  情急之下，他打算直接把兄长移动到安全的地方，没想到刚要行动，半藏就醒了。<br/>  “源……咳咳！”半藏站起来，张了张嘴想些说什么，被源氏一把打断：<br/>  “没时间了，快走！”弟弟拉着半藏转身向庭院走去。<br/>  粗大的木质房梁已经被火烧穿，炭化的接缝处承受不了整根木梁的重量，直接碎掉，房梁摔下来，位置正好在源式头顶上方。<br/>  “小心！”半藏一把揪住源氏的后领，把半个身子都往前倾的弟弟使劲拉了回来护在臂弯间。燃烧的房梁砸在通向外面的道路上，掀起一股滔天的火浪，几乎要把兄弟俩烤熟。<br/>  十七岁的男孩惊魂未定，在哥哥怀中吓得缩成一团，他活到现在，从来没有遭遇过这么大的火灾。肆虐的火焰将房屋烧得噼啪作响，空气中传来令人窒息的焦糊味道。他觉得自己马上就要死掉了。<br/>  “没事的，把嘴捂好，别吸进灰。”半藏托着弟弟的后脑勺，在他耳边轻声说。这时候的源氏还没有半藏鼻子高，他被兄长完完全全保护在怀中，丝毫没有受伤。<br/>  火警的警报声由远及近传来，半藏扯着自己声音嘶哑的嗓子大声呼救，消防员很快循着声音找到了他们，并把他们安全带离火场。<br/>  消防员把救出的兄弟俩安置在了路旁，等到屋子的火被扑灭，他们再回头看安置处，那两个年轻人早就不见踪迹。<br/>  兄弟俩人悄没声地离开了，怕人太多，还是走的小路。一路上，源氏紧紧牵着半藏的手，生怕哥哥放开。他转头看着半藏，注意到他的长发被火焰烧没了一大截，发尾诡异地卷曲着，还带着烧焦的痕迹。<br/>  “哥……”源氏小声说道。<br/>  “嗯？”半藏闻声转过头来。<br/>  “你的头发……”<br/>  半藏的头发原本是扎成紧贴背部的低马尾，高温把皮筋直接烤断，一头的黑发披散了下来。他伸手摸了摸发丝末端，有些地方已经被烧到炭化，手指一碰就变成了齑粉，尾部变得参差不齐，难看得很。<br/>  半藏却不怎么在意这些，他手捋过头发后放在眼前瞧了瞧，接着便搓掉了指尖的粉末，淡淡道：“不碍事，再长就是了。”<br/>  回到家里，宗次郎知道半藏放跑了浅野杏，他嘴上没说什么，表情却是一副“果然如此”的模样。<br/>  源氏是在禁闭期偷溜出去的，结果回来被父亲逮了个正着。他完全不知道婚礼上发生的事情，还是通过第二天“浅野宅邸在新婚当天着火，无人生还”的头条新闻知道的消息。宗次郎对二儿子跑出去找哥哥这件事没有发表看法，只是把他又关了回去，继续禁闭。<br/>  新闻当然是假的，火场中抬出的那数具烧得看不出人形的遗体也是假的。<br/>  这场火很蹊跷，但是半藏找不出丝毫证据来证明自己的想法。这之后的一段时间里，有不少人都发现了那场火的疑点，但都被宗次郎狠狠压了下去。<br/>  过了几年，缺少了一把手的宗次郎似乎并没有受到多少影响，外界的闲言碎语似乎愈发多了起来，不过他根本没看在眼里。<br/>  这期间，半藏一直在寻找有关浅野杏的线索，进展非常不顺利。随着家族产业的蒸蒸日上，渐渐地，他开始怀疑那条诅咒的真实性。<br/>  可现实很快给他来了一记重击。<br/>  源氏的叛逆期在他成年后不久姗姗来迟，那段时间里他什么事情都非常喜欢跟父亲兄长对着干。为了气宗次郎，他甚至把头发染成了绿色，还经常夜不归宿，每次喝得烂醉才回家，家里的每一个角落几乎都被他吐过一遍。<br/>  一天，源氏和半藏大吵了一架，弟弟气得砸了几个摆件，摔门离去。到了深夜，半藏实在忍不下去了，出门去找他。<br/>  自己的弟弟半藏是最了解的。他思索片刻，便去了离家最近的“游廊”。<br/>  一进门，接待的鸨人挂着灿烂的笑容迎了上来，客套性地随意招呼了几句，她当然认识这位客人的身份，自觉地报出了一个房间名字。男人向里走，身旁花枝招展的姑娘们纷纷给他让开了路。<br/>  半藏往深处走着，路过一间间传来淫靡香气的房间，最后他在最深处一间前停了下来。<br/>  屋里面悠悠传来了三味线的声音，十分动听。<br/>  半藏拉开屋门，只看见一个绿毛青年趴在矮桌上，手边东倒西歪了好几瓶被喝空的酒壶；屋内一位美丽优雅的太夫端坐着演奏三味线，被半藏打断后便没再继续，安静地望着他。<br/>   听见身后动静，喝到双眼模糊的源氏慢慢转过脑袋，眯起眼睛打量了半藏半天。他双唇嗫嚅着，含糊地吐出话来：“唔……半、藏……”<br/>  源氏手肘撑在桌上扭过身子去看半藏，忽然瞪大了眼睛：“不！你只是长得像而已……”<br/>  半藏：“……”<br/>  “半藏才不会来这种地方，嗝。”源氏晕晕乎乎打了个嗝，补充道。<br/>  半藏给太夫递了个眼神，后者微微一笑，抱起三味线对着半藏屈身行了个礼，一言不发地离开了。<br/>  “源氏，跟我回去。”<br/>  “唔，声音还挺像的……”源氏挑起一边眉毛，脸上一副“不赖嘛”的表情，“不过骗不了我。”说完，他抄起酒壶就对准壶嘴往嘴里倒。壶里早就空了，晃半天才挤出来一滴，源氏伸出舌头把那滴酒舔走了，还不满足地哼哼了几声。<br/>  “跟我走！”半藏不耐烦起来，他抓住源氏的手腕试图直接把他拖回家。谁知道对方的手劲爆发起来比他还厉害，源氏一个反手攥住半藏的手腕，愣是把他扯了回去。<br/>  “嘶！”半藏被扽得整个身子向后倒了下去。他以为自己会摔个屁股墩儿，往下一落，却意外坐进一个柔软的怀抱里。<br/>  源氏揽过他，两条手臂一圈，把半藏固定在了怀里。现在的源氏个头已经超过半藏了，他头歪过来抵在兄长的颈窝处，深深吸了一口气，喃喃道：“连味道都这么像…嗯你…半藏？”<br/>  “认出来了就赶紧放手！你再不回去父亲就要……唔！”半藏皱起眉头，挣扎着想要站起来。他话刚说了一半，一只手捏着他的下巴让他摆过头来，在半藏还没反应过来之前含住了他的嘴唇。<br/>  半藏愣住了。<br/>  源氏用不知道从哪学来的吻技迅速把兄长亲得晕头转向，舌头都伸进了他的嘴里，搅得半藏满口腔的唾液咽不下去，顺着唇角流了下来。<br/>  粘腻的水声在屋内回荡，传进半藏耳中仿佛一道巨雷把他的意识劈得四分五裂。<br/>  他被自己的亲弟弟吻了。<br/>  “唔，哥……”源氏用软软的声音叫着半藏，好像撒娇的猫儿一般，“你抱起来可真舒服……”<br/>  源氏呼吸间都带着酒气，半藏闻着他呼出的酒精气体，浑身的力气仿佛都被抽光了，脑子也像整个被泡在酒水里，晕晕乎乎变成了一团浆糊。他连骨头都软了下去，肌肉化成了一滩水，揪着源氏衣服的手都使不上力气。<br/>  “我好喜欢你……”<br/>  源氏一只手托着半藏的后脑，持续加深着这个吻，另一只手不安分地从他上衣下摆中探进去抚摸他的肉体，五指划过腹部线条，最后罩在他健硕的胸肌上肆无忌惮地揉捏起来。<br/>  *“你会被自己血脉相连的弟弟爱上，你的家族会因为这段乱伦的情感彻底分崩离析……”*<br/>  一个女人声音忽然闯进半藏脑中，不断循环说着同一句话，一字一句像石头一般冰冷坚硬。半藏感觉自己的心脏被狠狠撞了一下，他像是噩梦初醒的人，手脚冰凉，浑身冒着冷汗。<br/>  他忽然想起那个诅咒，还有婚礼……<br/>  半藏眼前忽然变成一片红色，他出现幻觉了，地板的缝隙开始涌出鲜血，屋外的靡靡之音都变成了撕心裂肺的尖叫，把他拥在怀中的人变成了一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，火舌舔舐着他的血肉和骨骼，口腔内壁被烧得滋滋作响，痛彻心扉。<br/>  半藏一把推倒了对方。他踉跄着站起来，抹掉嘴边的湿意，也不顾源氏如何，自己落荒而逃。<br/>  直到第二天下午，半藏才稍微冷静了一点，决定到屋外走走。他的嗓子不知为何火辣辣地疼了起来，说起话来声音嘶哑，有时候还会出现好笑的破音。<br/>  他不巧在庭院中遇到了宿醉的源氏。对方坐在回廊的边缘背对着他，赤裸上身，后背上印着一块面积不小的淤青，仆人正在给他那块伤涂着化淤的膏药。<br/>  “您这是怎么搞出来的？这么不小心。”那仆人一边给源氏抹药膏一边问道。<br/>  “嘶！轻一点……唔，我也记不清，可能是喝大了发酒疯把昨晚陪酒的太夫吓到，被人家推倒磕在桌角上了。”源氏面对侍从仆人完全没有少主该有的架子，他正揉着脑袋努力回想昨晚的情景，“不过她力气可真是够大的……”<br/>  “您是因为什么被太夫……”仆人挤了挤眼睛，“难道是……”连说话的语气都十分意味深长。<br/>  “有、有可能……”源氏满脸愧疚地摸了摸自己的嘴巴，结结巴巴，“我可能有段时间不会被那里欢迎了。”<br/>  两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，谁都没看见在不远处停驻的半藏。<br/>  将对话听得一清二楚的半藏不自觉地握紧了拳头。他没再选择靠近，只是转身默默离开了。<br/>  不知从什么时候开始，一切都变得不一样了。</p><p>  之后不久发生的事情，是缠绕半藏一生的噩梦。<br/>  向往自由的麻雀从来不会受困于任何牢笼。一个心怀自由，一个肩担家族，两个人踏上了无法回头的不同道路，最终，刀剑相向。<br/>  在漫长的互相劝服中，他们都逐渐失去了应有的耐心。终于等到忍无可忍的时候，他们对着彼此拔出了武器。这不是他们之间任何一个人所希望的。<br/>  直至最终的决裂之前，两个人始终都在祈祷，哪怕对方在自己的立场上退让半步，另一方也会毫不犹豫地放下武器。但没人愿意这样做。<br/>  流血无法避免。<br/>  刀刃相撞，力道之大，甚至擦出了火星。兄弟两人不相上下，一招一式都直指对方要害。<br/>  他们打了很久，半藏虎口早就被震到开裂，每对击一下，伤口就会崩出血来，他的手掌心早已濡湿了大片。但多年的刻苦训练让他更胜源氏一筹，即在对方几近力竭时自己仍保有一份力气，步步紧逼。<br/>  随着时间的推移，源氏逐渐处于下风，很快他就露出了一个足以致命的破绽。半藏抓住源氏出刀收势的一刹那，毫不犹豫地将刀尖捅进了他的胸膛。<br/>  半藏从来不知道，人的血液能有这么滚烫，烫得几乎要烧穿他的心脏。<br/>  被刺穿了胸膛，源氏几乎没有觉得有多疼，只是感到透心的凉意和一丝不甘心。他抬起头望向半藏。只见对方呆立在原地，颤巍巍的双手松开了被浸到湿透的刀柄。<br/>  半藏的头发被风吹得凌乱之极，全都糊在脸颊脖子上。他踉跄后退几步，不敢相信地看着自己的双手。<br/>  源氏把插在自己胸膛的刀慢慢拔了出来，现在，他才真正感觉到疼痛袭来。他扔开刀，向前蹒跚了几步，摇摇晃晃地倒在半藏怀中。<br/>  额头抵着兄长的胸膛，腥甜的血沫充满了口鼻，源氏张开嘴却发不出一点声音，反而被呛出更多的血。<br/>  “源……”半藏抱着弟弟，缓缓坐在地上，他用还在受伤滴血的手覆在源氏后背的伤口，试图把那个血洞堵住，却根本起不了作用，血还是汩汩地往外流着。<br/>  他们血液交融，再难分开。<br/>  源氏感觉到自己的生命在流逝，身体失去温度，逐渐变得和大地一般冰冷，眼前的人越来越模糊。他努力地描摹对方的面容，在坠入黑暗前的那一刻，他看到半藏脸上划过一抹晶莹。<br/>  “半藏……”源氏用尽全身力气抬起手，他想抚摸半藏的脸，却只在兄长的脸颊上留下一道鲜红的痕迹。他盯着半藏的面容的眼睛，逐渐失去了焦距。<br/>  这场战斗根本就没有赢家。<br/>  当宗次郎望着浑身是血的半藏，缓缓说出那句“干得漂亮”时，半藏差点就崩溃了。<br/>  他扔下刀，扑通一声跪在地上，身子缩成一团，心脏绞痛着。他以手掩面，眼泪决堤，放声大哭。<br/>  源氏死了，他亲手杀死了自己的弟弟。<br/>  宗次郎似乎对这个结局十分满意，他面无表情地瞧着跪在自己面前完全失态的大儿子，心底盘算着自己的事情。<br/>  又是几年过去，半藏接手岛田后，家族产业势头极佳。年轻的家主看似恢复了常态，而事实上他从未走出那天的阴影。<br/>  那条诅咒至今还是会反复出现在他的梦中，但是它已经失效了。为此，半藏的内心甚至有一丝释然，但很快又会被其他的负面情绪遮盖，那一丝的释然让他心中的悔恨与自责成百上千倍地放大了。<br/>  半藏无法原谅自己，他摆脱了诅咒，却永远失去了自己的弟弟。<br/>  这两年，宗次郎身体每况愈下，常常卧床不起，终于，他在一个秋日的黄昏咽气了。<br/>  有人发现，那天家主进到了宗次郎的屋内。没过多久，屋内的老家主爆发出了不小的怒吼，但随后声音就渐渐小了下去。数分钟后，家主面无表情地退了出来，拦住一个管家让他安排下老家主的后事。<br/>  没人知道里面发生了什么。<br/>  这个消息很快就传遍了道上的各个角落，有人按耐不住冲动，想在岛田的生意上暗中下绊，他们立刻发现这些合约都已经被单方面解除合作。<br/>  从那之后，岛田的产业日渐低靡，每日亏损数额都在成倍增长，像是有人暗中操纵一般。<br/>  有人心存疑虑，去到花村才发现整个岛田城已经空了，家主半藏早已不知所踪。<br/>  没人知道岛田最后这段时间里经历了什么。<br/>  到了最后，所有人都开始嘲笑：岛田家盛极一时，最后败在了这个废物儿子身上。<br/>✨<br/>  走在街上，半藏脑子里只有一个字，那就是“逃”，离这里越远越好。<br/>  那天晚上在花村，机械忍者当着半藏的面摘下自己的面具。这么多年过去，源氏沧桑了很多，他脸上疤痕遍布，唯独眼神中的那份深情，没有半分融化。<br/>  半藏甚至能听出来对方那声“哥哥”中饱含的笑意和温柔，他的内心很快由欣喜变为惊恐，最后只感到深深的无力。<br/>  他的弟弟还活着，他身上的诅咒依旧发挥着作用。<br/>  半藏唯一能做的就是远远躲开源氏，这诅咒已经成功毁掉了岛田，他不能再让它毁掉自己唯一的亲人。解除诅咒的方法只有杀掉施咒人，因为半藏永远不会再对着弟弟举起刀来了。<br/> 即使他再也不想让双手沾染鲜血，但是为了自己唯一的亲人，他宁愿如此。说到底，他才是家中最自私的那个人。<br/>  在茫茫人海中寻找一个人并非易事。半藏根据线人提供的信息辗转于日本的各个地区，一个月过去了依旧没有什么进展。<br/>  夏天的太阳过于咄咄逼人了。这天，在烈阳下走了不少路的半藏感觉身体有些不适，头晕脑胀浑身冒汗。他拐入了一家旅馆，打算歇息片刻再做行动。<br/>  这家店的冷气真是不要钱的，一进门，寒意扑面而来，半藏瞬间全身的鸡皮疙瘩都冒了出来。冷风吹干汗水，热气散得无影无踪，直接把他冻了个透心凉。半藏浑身一抖，打了个喷嚏，打完发现，鼻子还堵了。<br/>  他登记入住，进了房间把东西往地上一扔，身子倒在床上没一会呼吸就平稳了。<br/>  屋外的阳光极好，光线透过浓密的树叶，被割碎成星星点点的闪片，不规则地洒在玻璃窗上。<br/>  窗口处忽然一阵响动，窗户被人极小心地打开，就连生锈的轴都没发出什么特别大的声响。机械忍者从外面小心翼翼地翻进来，两步走到床前，慢慢蹲下，细致观察着半藏的睡颜。<br/>  花村相遇之后，源氏在花村的守望基地等了半藏两个星期，他很清楚凭半藏的本事找到这里轻而易举，但对方始终没有出现。耐心消磨殆尽后他悄悄找到了已经寻遍两座城市的半藏，由于不清楚他的目的，便一直默默地跟踪。<br/>  只有在半藏睡熟了之后，他才敢现身。<br/>  半藏的梦似乎比他这半生的经历还要坎坷曲折，他眉头紧锁，眉心的皮肤被挤出深深的沟壑。机械忍者望着兄长满是疲惫的面庞，心疼极了。他伸出手似乎是想摸抚平对方眉心间深深的痕迹，探到一半却又畏缩地收了回去。<br/>  源氏深吸了一口气，他摘下面甲，抿起嘴唇，花了半天时间才鼓足勇气，俯身在半藏的唇上落下一个很轻很轻的吻。半藏温热的呼吸扑在源氏的脸上，他感到脸颊发热，心跳加速，紧张得要命，蜻蜓点水般的吻就差点让他的核心过热炸开了。<br/>  源氏吻完立刻翻窗而出，他把窗户扣紧，散热器排气孔立刻张开，喷出一排烫人的热气。这时，总部来了电话，源氏扣好窗，急忙爬到房顶去接听，完全没注意到半藏睁开的双眼。<br/>  半藏早就发现源氏在跟踪他了。男人没什么表情，他疲惫地叹出一口气，把自己的脸埋进枕头中，努力不让自己发出太响的声音。<br/>  “不……”<br/>  他真的太累了，只想让这一切快点结束。<br/>  半藏闭上双眼，他翻了个身，努力挥去脑中杂念，陷入浅眠……</p><p>  又是两个月过去，男人唯一的收获就是自己越来越堵塞的鼻子和日渐凶猛的喷嚏。<br/>  半藏觉得身体有些不妙，但是让他在这个节骨眼停下寻找几乎是不可能的。他有一种预感，很快，一切就都要结束了。<br/>  这天傍晚，天空下起雨来。<br/>  一开始还是淅淅沥沥的毛毛雨，随着时间的推移，雨越来越大，半藏没带伞，他想一路快走回旅馆，没走多久，豆大的雨点直接将身子淋了个湿透。<br/>  冷风一吹，带走了皮肤表面残余的温度，寒意彻骨，半藏忍不住哆嗦一下。他吸了吸鼻子，鼻尖通红。<br/>  半藏走到一个路口停下来。前面再走几十米就能回到住处，但是他却选择左转大步直走——为了确定一件事情。<br/>  果然，身后的那个黑衣男人也跟随着他向左拐了过来，步伐加快。<br/>  这个人在跟踪他。<br/>  男人皱起眉头，他将外套的帽子戴上，在人群中穿梭。正值夜晚，街上的游人很多，各式各样的霓虹招牌和高低错落的雨伞几乎将视线挤满，稍不注意就会被那些颜色晃了眼睛。<br/>  半藏借着灯光和伞迅速混进人群中，紧接着他拐进一个小黑巷子，紧贴着一侧墙壁观察着过往的行人。<br/>  那男人跟丢了目标，有点慌，伸着脖子四处张望着。半藏看见他，立刻探出半个身子揪着对方的领子一把把他拽进小巷子，摁在墙上，对着脸揍了一拳上去。<br/>  对方显然也是有身手的，挨了第一下，躲过第二下，他屈起一脚踹在半藏的肚子上作为反击。<br/>  两个人在暗处扭打起来，繁忙的街道上，没人注意到那里的动静，只有几只流浪猫被他们的响动给吓跑了。<br/>  感冒有些影响半藏的发挥，但对方还是十分干脆地被他揍到不省人事，那人倒在地上痛苦翻滚，脸色惨淡。<br/>  只是这时候，不远处传来两声子弹上膛的声音。半藏回过头去，他看见有一高一矮两个穿着黑色雨衣的男人站在不远处，手中的枪正对准他的眉心。<br/>  “别动！”矮个子叫道。<br/>  优劣势显著，半藏识相地停下动作，他现在浑身都湿透了，吸饱了水的发丝贴着脖颈，末端的水滴一路向下，流淌到深处，打湿了最里面的衣料，冷得让人发颤。<br/>  睫毛上都沾上了雨水，半藏抹去脸上的水，眯着眼睛望向那俩人，慢慢开口：“你们想做什么？”<br/>  说这话时，本应晕倒在地的那个人摇摇晃晃站了起来，他抹了一把鼻血，表情狰狞。<br/>  紧接着，那人扑向半藏，手肘勒在男人的脖子上，开始发力。半藏被扑了个猝不及防，再想反抗为时已晚，缺氧让他迅速陷入了昏迷。<br/>  半藏不知道自己睡了多久，只感觉自己在一直不停地下落，最后狠狠摔在地上，身体被摔得四分五裂，内脏破碎，鲜血四溅。<br/>  “啪！”脸上的剧痛让男人迅速清醒过来，他闷哼一声。<br/>  半藏的头偏在一边，他刚刚被人扇了一巴掌。对方力道十足，他的半边脸都肿了起来。过了几秒钟，男人迟钝的大脑这才慢慢运转起来，他“呸”地啐出一口血沫在脚边，抽了抽鼻子，抬起脑袋看向面前的人，待看清对方的脸后，半藏愣住了。<br/>  那是一个美丽的女人，三十岁的样子，穿着华贵，手上拿着一把匕首。时间在那张脸上留下了不少痕迹，但半藏立马就认出了她。<br/>  她正是十几年前消失无踪的浅野杏。<br/>  “是你……”半藏的嗓子沙哑至极。说完，他又咳了几下。<br/>  浅野杏勾起红唇，微微一笑：“岛田先生，是不是没想到我会主动找你？”说着，她用匕首的刀背托着男人的下巴，强迫他抬起头来。<br/>  这里是个废弃仓库，里面空空荡荡只剩下些废品。天色彻底黑了下去，仓库里半边的灯开着，另外半边完全是一片黑暗。半藏坐在靠着后门的方向，面前全是身着黑衣的打手、保镖。<br/>  “你想干什么？”半藏坐在椅子上，被人用麻绳捆住了双手，动弹不得。但他早有准备，他从腕表的缝隙中拆出一根小刀片反手攥在手中，无声地割着绳子。<br/>  “这话应该是我问你才对。”浅野杏语气阴沉。她握着手里的匕首向上轻轻一顶，锋利的尖端立刻刺破了男人下颌的肌肤，血顺着刀刃的弧度缓缓淌下，“几个月来，四处找我的人可是你啊！”<br/>  “嘶……”<br/>  “岛田宗次郎那条老狗欠我家多少条人命，你好好算一算！幸好那场火没有把你和你弟弟一起烧死，不然，我找谁偿命……”<br/>  “住口！”麻绳一断，半藏从椅子上暴起，所有人都被吓了一跳。<br/>  男人扑过去抢过浅野杏手中的匕首，把她扯过来直接抵在刀刃上。<br/>  “夫人！”保镖们皆是一惊，谁也不敢轻举妄动。<br/>  再用力一点，刀刃就能划破她的大动脉，取她性命。杀了这个女人，他身上的诅咒就能永远消失。<br/>  “我说的，可都是事实。”浅野杏的语气中没有透露出丝毫畏惧。<br/>  半藏握着刀迟迟没有发力，周围的保镖缓步逼近，包围圈慢慢地缩小着。<br/>  “怎么还不动手？”浅野杏心不在焉地催促着，好像这件事和她完全无关似的。她甚至举起手来，开始打量自己新做的指甲，翻来覆去地看着。<br/>  这女人的手，白皙无暇，骨节分明，无名指上戴着戒指，红色的指甲印着些深色花纹，掌心也非常干净。半藏看着她的手，心里冒出一丝不对劲的感觉，他好像忘记了什么事情……<br/>  “你不是浅野杏！”半藏的眉毛死死纠结在一起，他终于反应过来，当年浅野杏刺穿了双手，用血来施下诅咒，这么多年过去手上不可能一点疤痕不留，“你是谁？她在哪？！”<br/>  听完这话，女人的动作停了下来。半藏看不见她的表情，但是她的呼吸已经变了，急促而粗重，胸膛明显开始起伏。<br/>  “告诉我！”<br/>  “她十多年前就死了！！”女人的情绪激动起来，语调蓦地拔高了好多，声音尖锐刺耳，“被你！是被你害死的！！”<br/>  音调之高，刺耳堪比尖叫，那声音在空荡荡的仓库里回荡，一遍遍重复，像针一般扎进半藏的鼓膜。最后，声音慢慢消逝，仓库内一片死寂。<br/>  半藏懵了。<br/>  这个与浅野杏有九分相似的女人疯了一般，趁着半藏怔愣之间，抢过他手中的匕首，抡起半个圆向后狠狠砍去。半藏根本闪不开身体，脸上被划出一道血淋淋的伤口，差点割穿他的口腔。<br/>  男人捂着伤口，一个向后的趔趄差点摔倒在地。周围的打手、保镖找准时机立刻围了过来，将他制服，十来把枪黑黢黢的洞口齐齐对准他的脑袋。<br/>  “杀人犯！”那女人的精神有些失控，若不是有人在一旁给她镇定情绪，半藏可能已经死了，“你杀了我的姐姐！！”<br/>  她吼到声音嘶哑，仿佛一头发狂的雌狮。<br/>  半藏震惊到脑中空白一片，“浅野杏……早就死了？”<br/>  数分钟后，那女人终于冷静了下来，她看半藏不敢相信的表情不像是演出来的，这才微皱眉头，用糙哑的声音跟他解释。<br/>  浅野家从来没有过独生女，自始至终都是一对双胞胎。只是妹妹和奏天生多病，不宜外出，家里人对外只说姐姐杏的事情。婚礼那天，等到浅野家意识到宗次郎的意图时，对方的手下已经向他们举起了枪。<br/>  出事的时候，姐妹俩一直在家中躲着，杏叫下人先带着妹妹逃离，自己解决追兵，等到妹妹和奏再见到姐姐时，对方的手心处不知为何，已经烂出了好几个骇人的血洞。杏不肯说自己做了什么，她的身体一夜之间像是被抽掉了灵魂，虚弱无比地躺在床上无法动弹分毫。第二天晚上，杏就停止了呼吸。<br/>  短短一天之内，她失去了家庭和所有的亲人。从那时开始，和奏开始经常出现精神问题。<br/>  再到后来，和奏嫁给了一位黑道太子，日子过得风生水起。这么多年过去，那天的惨状还会经常出现在她的噩梦中，她从来就没有忘记过仇人的名字……<br/>  半藏不敢相信自己听到的东西。他挣扎着想要站起来，半途被人一脚踢弯膝盖，“咚”地一声，他带着全身的重量直接跪在地上。剧痛传来，男人的脸色和唇色白得像死人一般，表情却没有一丝变化，整个身体都僵掉了。<br/>  浅野杏在那场大火的第二天死亡，这代表诅咒几乎就从来没有存在过。但这早就归于虚无的一句诅咒，却困扰折磨了半藏整整十几年的生命，逼迫他这半生都在奔波颠簸中渡过，身心已是千疮百孔。<br/>  脸上的伤口止不住地往外流血，温热的液体就像他逐渐流失的体温，伤口处又热又涨，心底却是无比的冰凉。半藏脑中乱成一片，太多信息一下子挤在脑海中，他没办法快速梳理开来，太阳穴鼓到胀痛难耐。<br/>  震惊过后，他感到深深的恐惧，源氏对他的所有感情都是真实存在的。那个吻，那个触碰，那次醉酒后说的话，现在半藏回想起他再次见到源氏时对方的那个眼神，深情得让他感到崩溃。<br/>  这么多年，半藏每次都会为源氏出格的举动找借口，现在，一切都变了，他感觉自己的心脏豁了一个口子，有什么东西从里面争先恐后地跑了出来，那是他这么多年从来都不敢正视的东西。<br/>   “十多年前的血债，就让你今天全部还清。”浅野和奏的情绪稳定下来，她摆了摆手，对着下属轻声说道，“杀了他。”<br/>  十来把枪对准了半藏的脑袋，要是再一声令下，半藏就能被射成一具血肉模糊的尸体。<br/>  “嗡——”的一声，像是某种机器启动的声响。浸在黑暗中的那半边仓库忽闪起一抹绿光，紧接着三把手里剑从黑暗中旋转着飞出，没入三个持枪人的后脑。三个人齐齐惨叫，倒了下去没了声息。<br/>  这些人被吓得不轻，他们转过身对着仓库的黑暗空间一阵乱射，立马又听见“叮，叮——”两声，是子弹被弹了下来。<br/>  “是什么人？！”浅野和奏大叫着，“出来！”<br/>  下一秒，断电了，整个废仓库陷入彻底的黑暗之中，打手、保镖相继传来惨叫，子弹横飞，有被弹开，也有被误伤的。<br/>  三十秒不到，灯又恢复照明。浅野和奏身边的人全部趴在了地上，大部分人都在捂着身体某一处的伤口满地翻滚，地上洒着许多子弹壳和沾着血的手里剑。<br/>  只是半藏消失不见了，原地只剩下一滩血迹。</p><p>  源氏这天并没有跟踪半藏，在发现半藏很晚都没有回到住处的时候，立刻意识到他可能是遇到了麻烦。他用最快的速度找到了半藏，刚从进到废仓库内的时候，当时浅野和奏已经下令让手下开枪，打手中间包围着的正是受伤跪在地上的半藏，他脸上的血迹令人心惊。<br/>  源氏飞快断掉电源，机械化身体让他能够快速适应黑暗。源氏击倒那几个属下，无声地靠近半藏，打横抱起对方，在仓库来电之前迅速离开，干脆利落。<br/>  抱着半藏，源氏发现哥哥全身衣服湿透，连头发都是湿漉漉地黏在脸上脖子上，肌肤表面还冰凉得不正常，但扫描过后却发现半藏的体温已经远远高过平均值，他发烧了。<br/>  刚刚在仓库，源氏的到来拯救了处在崩溃边缘的半藏。一声温柔的“哥哥”令半藏极度紧绷的神经终于得到了放松，源氏刚刚把半藏拥入怀中，他就晕了过去。<br/>  清晨第一缕阳光照进窗子，半藏缓缓醒来。他转了转眼睛，发现自己回到了原本的住处，身上的湿衣服被贴心地换了下来，人躺在温暖柔软的被窝中。头痛减轻了很多，就连心情也发生了变化。<br/>  有一个人，还在紧紧地握着他的手。<br/>  是源氏。<br/>  此时的源氏卸下面甲，露出脸上纵横的伤疤，他闭着双眼坐在椅子上，腰板挺直，似乎是在小憩，全然不知半藏已经醒来。<br/>  半藏感到又些不自在，他试着想把手抽出来，这反倒惊醒了源氏。<br/>  源氏睁眼，看见半藏已经清醒，十分欣喜，把他的手握得更紧了。机械忍者望向半藏的双眼轻轻地唤了一声：“哥哥……”<br/>  听到弟弟的声音，半藏几乎是立刻要从床上跳起，被源氏一把摁了下去。<br/>  “源氏……”半藏一张嘴就牵连到了脸上的伤口，很疼，即使伤口已经处理好贴上纱布。<br/>  半藏一直想甩掉源氏的那只手，不料被对方越牵越紧。源氏为了防止他甩掉，干脆直接十指交叉紧紧扣住，怎么甩都不放手。<br/>  源氏定定地看向兄长的眼睛，缓慢道：“半藏，其实那些事情我很早以前就知道了。”<br/>  听完，半藏立马扭过头来。两人视线相交，瞳孔中相映出彼此的模样。面对他的震惊，源氏坐到了床边缘，慢慢给他讲明，“父亲做的事，还有诅咒和那场大火……我已经知道了。”<br/>  “那你……”半藏低下头去，及肩的发丝垂下来，遮住他苍白的脸。<br/>  “你听我说完。”源氏打断了他，“我爱你，这不是什么爱情诅咒或者类似乱七八糟的东西，很久很久以前我就意识到这些了。”说着，源氏捧起半藏的脸，“我心里比你更清楚，哥哥。”<br/>  双颊被柔软的手掌托着，半藏抬起头，他望着源氏纵横着伤疤的脸，整颗心浸在苦楚和愧疚的酸涩之水中。<br/>  掌心的温度舒适得想让人落泪。半藏的手覆在源氏的双手上，他像只猫儿一般用脸颊微微蹭着源氏的手，闭上双眼，眼角渗出一滴又一滴泪珠，浸润在晨光中仿佛熠熠闪光的叶上露水。<br/>  “对不起……”<br/>  源氏揽过半藏，让他靠在自己身上，下巴抵着他的头顶。<br/>  总是充当保护者角色的兄长，在几年的苦苦支撑和颠沛流离后，身心俱疲，向来挺直的脊背终于支撑不住弯了下去。<br/>  他满身疲惫地依偎在弟弟怀中，听源氏哼着跑调的歌，尽情宣泄内心的感情。<br/>  一刻钟后，半藏退出了源氏怀抱，他哭完了，眼泪也全挂在了源氏身上，只是眼眶还有略微的红肿。<br/>  “哥哥？”源氏问。<br/>  半藏定定地望着源氏的脸几秒钟，忽然主动凑过去，吻住了源氏的双唇。</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>